Hope Arrives Today
by Ultimos
Summary: ever imagine what may happen if all the Sayians mentioned in the show were in one place? well come see! i got Vegeta and his dad, trunks, goku and his dad, and his sons. with my added characters of course~___^
1. Default Chapter

Hope Arrives Today  
  
It is seven years prior to the destruction of planet Vegeta. Everyone is tense, for a new peace is being formed in secret.  
  
For ten years planet Vegeta has held a great secret, known only to those in the royal family. You see, Vegeta had a hidden gate, but this is a special gate, it leads to a planet far off from Vegeta. It was known as Angeleos, and ever Frieza was afraid of them. Knowing this King Vegeta made a pact of peace, to be sealed with a child of royal decent.  
  
The child was born two months after Prince Vegeta, his name was Angelecon. This child was the perfect merger of the two people. Blessed with the wings of the Angeleons, and the tail of a Sayian. This allowed him to fly without need of energy use, and to transform into a mammoth ape for battle.  
  
As time went on Angelecon and Prince Vegeta became very close. The trained together, and fought together. They were an unbeatable team. Even though the two youths were only five years old, they were among the strongest fighters on Vegeta.  
  
When Angelecon's seventh birthday came, he was to be taken for two years to Angeleos. This way he could be trained in their ways of battle as well, and learn to use his true power. This power was unknown even to him, but soon would be….  
  
Angelecon was in his room on Angeleos when his mother came in.  
  
"Yes mother," he said, "is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh my son," she said hesitantly, "it's planet Vegeta."  
  
"What has happened?" he asked.  
  
The Queen was silent for a long while, she did not need to say anything. Angelecon shared a special bond with Vegeta, and he knew what had befallen.  
  
"It was the monster Frieza, wasn't it?" he said angrily.  
  
"Yes." replied the Queen.  
  
"I know where I must go…." he said, "Earth is where my brother will be, just as I did dream last night. I will see him there, and the young Cacao. I saw him for only a moment, but I know what he will become, and what Vegetal will as well. I know what I now am, and I will use that to become what I must to protect my family, what is left of it…"  
  
Angleton arrived at Earth a day later, which is where he met Johan.  
  
"Who are you?" old Gohan asked.  
  
"All you need to know is that I am a friend," replied Angelecon, as he handed a letter to Gohan, "Give this to the man at the building called Capsule Corp. Tell the man to give this to a man named Vegeta when Bulma is married."  
  
"What is this all about?" asked Gohan confused, "Who are all these people you keep talking about? And who are you?"  
  
"I am a friend," repeated Angelecon, "and I am asking you Gohan, please do this for me. If the man asks you what you are doing, simply tell him this, *I know what I do seems strange, but I ask not what is asked of me, I simply do it, so I ask you to do the same,* he will understand."  
  
"I will do as you have asked of me," replied Gohan calmly, "for I see that you are beyond what I know, so I cross you not, but do as you have asked me. Though if I may be so bold as to ask…. Where are you going to be in all of this?"  
  
"Simple," said Angelecon cheerfully, "I will be resting in ice, so my power can grow. Do not worry my friend, your grandson here will be a great man, he will make you proud."  
  
With that Angelecon flies off to the far north of the world. He dives deep into the icy water, twenty miles to the bottom. This is where I shall rest, he thought, now all I can do is hope that my dream was not just that…  
  
Angelecon lay on the bottom of the icy sea of the north for years upon years. Soon he will awaken, to see his brother, and to help save the world…. 


	2. The Resurrection

The Resurrection  
  
It has been many years since Angelecon first came to earth. Vegeta is now settled here and is married to Bulma, they have a son named Trunks. It has been 4 years since the fight with Cell, and Vegeta gets a strange letter.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were testing out his new gravity training room when an old man came in, he was a retired employee named Chuck Chengo. "Miss," he said shyly, "is this man your husband? And is his name Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta snapped at the fact that the old man had asked her instead of him. "Of course I am old man!" spat Vegeta, "Who else would I be?!"  
  
Chengo let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god," he said "I have had this letter for almost thirty five years, an old man named Gohan came in to give it to me. He told me to give it to you directly Mr. Vegeta, he said it was from an angel… or something like that."  
  
Vegeta jumped at him, "Did you say angel!" he shouted.  
  
"Y...yes," said Chengo barely able to breathe being held above Vegetea's head.  
  
Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm, "Put him down!" she said sternly, "and tell me what this is all about."  
  
"Let us get our son first, and maybe your parents would like to hear this too." Said Vegeta smiling, but it wasn't his usual forced smile, Vegeta was actually excited and happy!  
  
Bulma didn't know what to make of this but she went to get her parents and their son. They all went to the living room of Bulma's house. "Now what's this all about Vegeta?" asked Bulma softly.  
  
Vegeta took out the letter which he had already read, "this latter," he said, "it is from someone very special."  
  
"Who is that?" asked Bulma's mom curiously.  
  
"First let me tell u about something, a race actually," so Vegeta told them everything he knew about the Angeleons, no one had a clue what to make of it.  
  
"You cannot be serious!" said Bulma, "A race of alien angels who saved the lives of entire planets?"  
  
"Yes," said Vegeta, "but there is something else. A peace was formed between the Angeleons and the Sayians, as a sign of that peace, a child was born. He was born by my father, and his name is Angelecon… my brother."  
  
Everyone looked completely shocked, "Your brother!" they all yelled at once.  
  
"Yes," replied Vegeta, "and he is sleeping in the northern ocean here on earth. He said that in three years time from this very moment he will appear in a school where the namesake of this letter's bearer will be."  
  
"Well Chengo said Goku's grandfather Gohan brought it, so when Gohan goes to school we should see him soon," said Bluma.  
  
"I hope so," said Vegeta, "I truly do."  
  
*(------)*  
  
Three years are nearly up and Gohan is going to school now. It has been one week, and someone at his school is acting weirder that usual.  
  
"What's up with him?" asked Gohan pointing at a young boy named Tero who was in a corner sitting alone in class. Gohan never seemed to notice him until now, he was emitting an odd power level, like he was using everything he had to hold back his energy.  
  
Sharpener looked up, "Oh that's just the odd baler," he said, "always sits alone, but he is wicked strong. He is even stronger that Videl actually."  
  
"HEY!" yelled Videl, "He only beat me once!"  
  
"And only fought you once," the blonde girls next to her.  
  
Suddenly as if on cue Videl's cell phone rang, "Yes chief?" she said, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!" Videl looked as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Gohan.  
  
"We gotta evacuate!" she yelled, "A huge group of terrorists are coming with high powered guns!"  
  
Suddenly a hole was blown in the wall and a voice rang through, "Correction, the terrorists are here!" it yelled, "now no one move and no one will get hurt." Armed men all over the room raised guns at the students, neither Gohan nor Videl were willing to risk their friends getting hurt so they sat down.  
  
Suddenly a voice came from the far corner of the room, "Pitiful little cowards," it taunted, "why don't you come out from behind your little toys and play with me."  
  
"Who said that!" yelled the leader of the terrorists, "Come out here and I'll show you how to fight you little maggot!"  
  
Tero stood up and walked calmly to the bottom of the class, "You asked for it," he taunted," so let's go." As soon as he finished talking the terrorist dove at him, but Treo nailed him with one punch and he went flying into the guy with the rocket launcher.  
  
"BLAST HIM!" yelled their leader from the ground.  
  
Now there were a good twenty men firing at him, but he never got hit, the bullets seemed to move away from him. Then he pulled out a large sword and said only two words, "Raging Wave!" Suddenly a large wave ran from his blade and smashed into every one of the terrorists, knocking them down to their knees easily knocking them out. "Not even a warm up." He said returning to his seat. Everyone stared at him wide eyed, like they had no idea what had just happened, all but Gohan. He smiled and reached to shake his hand, but Tero gave him a look that made him pull back.  
  
Later that day in science, Gohan's class was going to the Museum of science on a field trip. They were going to see a new crystal found at the bottom of the northern ocean, it was said to be capable of putting out an energy flow powerful enough to power the entire world for two hundred years.  
  
"It's huge!" said Videl.  
  
"Yeah really," repeated Gohan.  
  
That's when they noticed that Tero was passed the safety line, and was walking towards the crystal. "What are you doing!" cried Gohan, "If you get too close the energy will hurt you!"  
  
Tero simply looked at him and said, "A spirit's life is a short one, until it reaches it's true form, then it is truly immortal." Museum security tried to stop him, but Tero threw them back easily. Videl had no choice but to stop him, but Gohan didn't like it so he went to help.  
  
"Stop right there!" said Videl standing in from of Tero, "Don't come any closer to this crystal, unless you want to fight two real fighters." Both she and Gohan got ready to fight, but Tero simply raised his hand.  
  
"I am sorry," he said, and then he blasted the two of them with an energy wave, knocking them both out. He walked up to the crystal and put his hand on it. The crystal began to glow softly, then in a brilliant flash, Tero fell and the crystal was changing.  
  
Tero's hair changed to a blonde color, it was as black as Gohan's before. The crystal changed to a human like form, but it was an angel. The angel had blue crystalloid hair and wings, he raised his hand and revitalized all three who had fallen. Gohan and Videl looked on in amazement, but Tero was happier than he had ever been. "Thank you Tero," said the angel, "for holding my spirit within you fro so long." He looked to Gohan and Videl, "The two of you almost made him miss this chance!" yelled the angel crossly, "but because of you Gohan, I will now punish you, for I know of the tailless people of Vegeta as well."  
  
Gohan stared at him, Who is this guy, he thought, and how does he know me.  
  
"He has been living inside me," said Tero, "until his body was found anyway."  
  
"Yes," replied the angel, "and now it is time to find that which I had lost. My family and my people. You will help me won't you Gohan, son of Goku, son of Bardock?"  
  
Gohan nodded, and the two left quietly, undisturbed by anyone.  
  
Soon, thought the angel, soon I will find my family again. The masters of the Sayian warriors will be remade with what is left of us, and then we can do what we were destined to… 


	3. The Reunion

The Reunion  
  
Gohan and the mysterious new figure were flying towards the capsule corporation building when they suddenly stopped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Gohan, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"This is not the way," said the angel, "both our fathers must be there, and your two grandfathers."  
  
Gohan looked at him strangely, "What are you talking about? And just who are you anyway? And what do you know about Sayians?"  
  
The angel looked at him softly and smiled, and then he raised his tail, the tail of a Sayian.  
  
Gohan looked stunned, "You're a Half Sayian too!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes," replied the angel, "and my name is Angelecon. Now we must go to Yunzabit Heights, do you know where that is?"  
  
"No," said Gohan, "but I know someone who does. Follow me."  
  
Gohan lead Angelecon to Dende's tower over the earth. That is where Angelecon saw the first Namek he had seen in years. "Who is your friend Gohan?" asked Dende. Piccolo just looked over sternly, as was his nature.  
  
"My name is Angelecon, and it is good to see you again Nail." Piccolo looked over stunned that he could sense Nail within him. "And you too Kame." he said with a smile.  
  
Suddenly Piccolo felt Kame and Nail's consciousness surface to tell him what was going on. Piccolo, it is Nail. This is a friend of mine, it is hard to explain, but we Nameks stay at our physical prime for one hundred and fifty years, and I met him one hundred and twenty years ago. He is the one who helped Guru to survive the great collapse on Namek all those years ago.  
  
I met him fifty years ago, said Kame, He came to ask me for refuge here on earth. I know all that you do about him though, which is apparently nothing much. All I know is that he gave the letter to Goku's grandfather almost twenty years before Goku was even born. He is amazingly strong so do not anger him. Take him wherever he asks you to.  
  
Alright, thought Piccolo to them, but only if you two are completely sure.  
  
Angelecon smiled at Piccolo, he could hear everything that was going on in Piccolo's head and he didn't even realize. "You can trust me Piccolo," he said, "and you to Dende I will do nothing to harm this planet. It has protected me for some time, so I owe her a lot."  
  
Gohan had no idea what was going on, he simply scratched his head and kept quiet, afraid to anger Angelecon. Whoever this guy is, he thought, he is well known and strong as all heck as far as I know. Gohan kept to himself, very careful to watch Angelecon just in case.  
  
Gohan got the first big surprise of the day when Piccolo smiled at Angelecon like they were old friends. "Well shall we go?" he said," Yunzabit Heights is a ways off you know."  
  
"We will follow Piccolo," answered Angelecon with a chuckle, "just try not to go too slow."  
  
Piccolo showed amazing control and shrugged off. They flew for several hours before they arrived at Yunzabit Heights.  
  
"Man it's cold here," said Gohan, shivering, "how can you two stand it?"  
  
"From what Kame told me," said Piccolo, "they both came here to talk many times, though he never learned anything about him. He still feels as if we can trust him." That's when Piccolo noticed his tail, and he freaked, "What the!" he exclaimed, "He has a tail!"  
  
"Yeah," explained Gohan, "he is a half Sayian like me. He didn't get the rowdy fighter side like I did though."  
  
Angelecon laughed loudly, "Wanna bet kid," he said, "I was just taught self control. If I didn't have any by now the entire universe would already be under my control. But I was taught not to look at suck things. My people were like Piccolo's were on earth, we were guardians. The thing is we protected all who needed it, no matter what planet they were from. My mother even saved Frieza once."  
  
Both Piccolo and Gohan stared blankly, and looked at each other. They saw that this guy was anything but weak, and he seemed a bit nutty too.  
  
Angelecon looked at them sternly, "I can ready your thoughts you know," he said, "and I don't like being thought of as nutty." He pulled out an odd instrument. It was a flute made of what seemed to be white crystals. "This is the key of the piece for my two people." he explained, "It is called the flute of purity. It can call forth the spirits and people I wish it to."  
  
Angelecon began to play, the song was very soft and it sounded like angels singing. The song was so distracting in its beauty that Gohan almost didn't notice that three powers were coming fast. Then Piccolo pointed out that a hole in the clouds as opening and another group of powers were coming through, five in total.  
  
"Who could they be?" asked Gohan when it finally hit him, "of course, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and my dad at least."  
  
"Probably his father and mother too," added Piccolo, "but the other one seems odd, very old, yet strong for a human. It must be Goku's grandfather Gohan! He must want to thank him for giving Vegeta the letter."  
  
Suddenly Angelecon stopped playing and raised his hand. Piccolo and Gohan fell back into chairs made of plants, and eight others came up from the ground. A large round table came up from the earth as well, it was made of metal and had a large container filled with water. Neither of them knew what to make of it.  
  
"You may leave if you wish Name." said Angelecon.  
  
"No way," said Piccolo, "I wouldn't miss this for anything."  
  
"They are here." said Angelecon.  
  
First Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten arrived and sat down without a work. Though Goten took a seat by his big brother. Finally came Goku, King Vegeta and Bardok.  
  
Angelecon asked very shyly, "Is mother with you?"  
  
Goku answered hesitantly, "I am sorry," he said, "but she was…"  
  
"She was taken." interrupted King Vegeta, "That damn West Kai took her to his end of the planet, claiming her planet was in his quadrant! The little toad."  
  
"We could do nothing," added Bardok, "the Grand Kai gave the ok."  
  
Angelecon was furious. "He took my mother!" he said angrily, "I will tear that pampas little piece of trash apart!" Angelecon took off into the hole in the clouds and came back not a minuet later with his mother. Behind them were a very angry West and Grand Kai, "Just you wait," they said, "you'll get yours."  
  
Angelecon shut the hole so they would be quiet. "Please sit mother." he said.  
  
The container lifted itself and poured each person a cup of water. "I think only a few of you may recognize each other," he said calmly, "so I will do the introductions. Father, this is our last living relative of full Sayian blood."  
  
Vegeta rose slowly, "Hello father," he said, "it has been a long time."  
  
King Vegeta rose and hugged his son, "My son," he said happily, "I have missed you so much. How have you been? Who is this child? And is it true that you are the second to become a Super Sayian?"  
  
"I am fine father," answered Vegeta hugging his father tight, "I am the second to become a Super Sayian. I am sorry."  
  
"My son," replied king Vegeta looking at his son, "I don't care if you were first or last. What matters is that you have done what so many wished too. Now who is this boy?"  
  
Trunks realized who King Vegeta was and, like his hasty self, jumped him. "Grandpa!" he yelled.  
  
King Vegeta realized what was going on, "This is my grandson?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta answered, "he is a half Sayian. And like the rest of us has no tail. Kakarot and I removed them to make us stronger without using our ape forms."  
  
"Ingenious!" said Bardok, "Simply ingenious!"  
  
Angelecon gestured for his father and brother to sit. "Goku," he said, "this is Bardok, your father and your son's grandfather by blood."  
  
Both Goku and Bardok rose, then Goten and Gohan. "I know what you have done for us all son." said Bardok, "You killed Frieza, and I am proud of you." Bardok hugged his son and all of Goku's family had a short happy reunion.  
  
Suddenly an old familiar voice came from the other side of the table, "It has been a long time son." said the old man. Goku looked stunned and hugged the old man hard. "Now, now son," said the old man, "I am not as young as I used to be you know."  
  
"I missed you grandpa." said Goku crying. He put old Gohan and Bardok came and shook his hand.  
  
"You have raised my son to be a great man Gohan," he said, "thank you."  
  
"It was my pleasure." replied old Gohan cheerfully.  
  
Then Gohan and Goten came to hug their grandfathers. None of them said a word to each other, they didn't have too. They could feel the bond of family within them.  
  
Once Angelecon gestured for them to sit down, "Everyone this is Piccolo. He is the one who fused with two other Nameks."  
  
Everyone gave Piccolo a very war greeting, as Sayians go anyway.  
  
"And this," he said, "this is my mother Queen Angelia."  
  
Queen Angelia rose, "I am pleased to meet you all. And it is good to see you in good health son."  
  
"Indeed it is." said both Vegeta and his father.  
  
"Our time is short," said Angelecon, "and I have grave news. The black wing Darabos has returned. And I need the Strongest Sayian warriors alive. That is all of you. Once I increase all of you to Super Sayian that is."  
  
"Are you a Super Sayian son?" asked Queen Angelia.  
  
"First then I can become the Ultangeleon." he replied proudly.  
  
"Then why do you need us?" asked Bardok.  
  
"Because Darabos is at level five for this power, I am only level two."  
  
All were silent for a long time. This was now the best way to begin a reunion of friends and family… 


End file.
